My children's father
by Princess Kenny-Chan
Summary: You were a 25 year old mother, you children's father had left without knowing of your pregnancy, but what happens, if he comes back, and finds out. Cole x reader (I suck at summaries) (reader insert, of course,)


Light leaked through the blinds of your bedroom, as you slept. The clock only read _07:00 AM. _But someone was awake, and that was your son. He sneaked into your bedroom, smirking, whilst his twin sister whispered, in a small demanding voice, not to do it. Yeah, that's right, you're a mother, a single mother. And you've been one ever since your children were born, five years ago. It was 6 months after their father had left, for he didn't want to be like his own dad, his name? Cole Brookstone.

Your children looked so much like him, with their raven hair and grey eyes. Adam, your son, was a jokester, but somehow a dancer, he loved jumping in muddy puddles, or even diving into them, which he did once, whilst you were walking the dogs. Your daughter, Eva, loved to cook, and bake, and she was really good at, it looks like she didn't get all of Cole's jeans, she was a full-out animal lover, she's the reason you have two dogs, one you were giving by Eva's friends mother, and a stray that had half of its ear bit off. But she loved them, and you were happy for that. Whilst Adam was the loud one, Eva was the quiet one, "for loudness scare the animals away," is what she had said.

Adam's smirk, soon turn into a smile, as he shook your arm. You groaned, rubbing your eyes, Adam's smile made you let a sleepy one creep onto your face.

"Hey, baby," You greeted, ruffling his mop of hair as soon as you sat up, yawning, "What's the matter?"

"We made you a pie! Well, actually I made you a pie," Adam said, smiling, "But Eva said it would make everything dirty, and I had to leave it outside, even though she did bring in that baby Fox that was covered in mud!" You yawned agin, stretching.

"Is it another mud pie?" You asked, and you got a chimed yes, you smiled. "I'll check it out later, you washed your hands?" Your son nodded, he may like rolling in mud, but he was very hygienic. You patted the empty space besides you, Adam and Eva climbed on, smiling.

"Happy birthday~!" You cheered, handing them two little packages, which they took quickly. Adam gaped at his, whilst Eva raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway. You had given Eva a choker, a choker that had the word "Peace, animal," engraved in Japanese in the metal, whilst the rest was brown leather. Adam held up the belt.

"Awesome!" He cheered, looking at all the slits in it, that could hold weapons of any sort really. "Where did you find these!?" You shrugged.

"I found them in a package, with a letter, I was told to give them to you, from a guy named, Sensei Wu," You said, Eva tied the choker around her neck, smiling.

"I guess that's okay," She whispered, her normal voice, her violet/purple eyes shining, one thing she didn't get from neither you, nor Cole.

* * *

You smiled, flipping a pancake, Eva and Adam's favourite. Eva walked down the stairs in her everyday outfit, a brown pleated skirt, with knee-high socks and knee-high boots, a white tank top with ruffles and her brown jacket. Her hair in a ponytail, and her fringe down. She smiled, kneeling down besides a basket, were a baby Fox lay, its leg bandaged up. She petted it, with loving care, as it leaned into her touch, sniffing and licking her hand.

Adam ran down the stairs, nearly skidding as he did, ready to burst out the doors and run into the forest and play, dragging his sister with him. You chuckled, setting down their breakfast plates, as they sat at the table, after washing their hands. They both dug in, as you sat down and checked the news, the Ninja had saved Ninjago city from a legendary snake, that was known as the great devourer, but you nearly choked on your drink when you sore the Ninja with their hoods down.

Was that Cole!?

**First chapter and has already been deemed stupid... someone tell me if I should continue or stop all entirely. Thank you...**


End file.
